The continued expansion of mobile computing applications requires the packing of ever growing levels of computing power in smaller device footprints. Designers of semiconductor devices are relying on the use of a variety of new chip architectures to meet the new device requirements. These new architectures pose significant challenges not only for the designers of new integrated circuits, but also for the designers of the packaging materials that will be used for these devices.